Gone
For Intense Blood, Gore and Violence. Blurb Two will bring light into a Fallen World. Back at ShadeClan, Owl, another Prisoner, manages to escape with the aid of her enemies. Forced to rely on them for safety and food, Owl and the group find a bunch of Wild cats that call themselves ForestClan. Owl must help these cats, together with her worst enemies, in a desperate struggle to survive against the Forest's biggest threat... Prologue - Runt I yowled in surprise as he clawed my shoulder. Defeated, I threw the mangled, dirty mouse at Fallen, and limped over to my small part of the prison pit- the Rock-Den. I groomed the dirty wounds that Fallen had inflicted on me, and sighed. I had been so excited when the guards began to talk about the prisoners that escaped, but I had just lost all my hope, once again. I was stuck in ShadeClan, and I knew there was no escape. You must be wondering who I am. Obviously, you know that I'm a prisoner of ShadeClan. Well, I'm Owl, and I've been in ShadeClan for twenty-one moons. Stuck in the dirty, disgusting place that was full of cruel, dark cats. I looked up at the tall, un-naturally straight rock walls that kept us in this pit. According to the Guards, the prison pit was once the camp for a Clan named ThunderClan. I growled, knowing these cats were just as evil as ShadeClan. "Hey, runt!" I groaned, and looked over at Fallen and his gang of prisoners. Phoenix often recruited the strongest, and most powerful prisoners to join his Warriors. And Fallen was determined to get there. I unsheathed my claws, and glared at him. "Come any closer, Fallen, and I'll claw your pathetic white face off." I snarled, scraping my claws against the rock floor. Fallen looked back at Lilith, his mate and the second most powerful in his little group. She smirked, and the group burst out with laughter. I thought then, perhaps, it wasn't the best idea to annoy the most powerful prisoner in ShadeClan. Although I had been around for less time than him, I had been to all three parts of ShadeClan. I knew many tricks, and I was strong. Unlike the other two leaders, Phoenix made his prisoners fight for food. Countless battles had made me very strong, but I was now afraid that, perhaps, Fallen was stronger. After all, he had injured my shoulder pretty badly... "Come get the mouse, runt!" Claw, another one of Fallen's followers, grinned, "I bet you can't even get up your lazy paws to get it. You're used to getting food from Silver, right? Oh, wait, Silver's dead!" "DON'T TALK ABOUT SILVER THAT WAY!" I yowled, lunging at Claw. Although the pain in my shoulder was digging into me, I fought with all my strength, before being pushed away by Fallen. I wasn't strong enough to get to my paws, now. I looked up at Claw, who's face was covered with blood and cuts. Fallen picked up the dirty mouse, which he had dropped when I attacked Claw, and his group padded away. I hissed with pain as I struggled to get to my paws, and stalked towards my den. As I entered the den, the smell of Crow-food hit me, smack in the face. My den was full of rotting herbs, prey, and even a few bodies. In this part of ShadeClan, the Prison Pit was huge. There were many dens, but each one was poorly-constructed and full of rotten objects. To Phoenix, the fight for food and a den was a game to him, so he allowed the prisoners to fight over dens and everything else. I was too weak to fight for a decent den when I first arrived at the camp, so I was stuck with the Rock-Den, the smallest and the most disgusting den in the entire Pit. I hissed, stepping on the face of a gray tabby tom, who's eyes were lifelessly staring up on me, and continued to the back of my den. There rested a small patch of moss, which wasn't that comfortable. I settled down, and prepared for another day of pain in the morning. I awoke, a faint beam of light radiating from the entrance of the den. I stretched, feeling a gooey substance with my paws. I sighed, and padded out of the den. I was used to the strange things that were in the Rock-Den. Calmly I made my way over to the small stream that made it's way through the pit. It was sort of fit to drink, but it was tinged brown. I placed my paw (which was covered in some kind of orange gunk) and watched as it washed away. Suddenly, there was a roar of excitement coming from the entrance of the Pit. I gasped... probably Fallen picking on some innocent prisoner. I darted towards the source of the cries, and parted the crowd. Fallen was there, just as I had predicted. I watched, horrified, as Fallen clawed the backside of an-already scarred brown tabby tom, who's eyes were wide with fear and pain. His mouth was open, but nothing came out. Fallen repeated the process, raking his claws down his back, over, and over... "Get away from him, you beast!" I snapped, stepping out into the part which was encircled by the Prisoners. The crowd oohed at my outburst. Fallen pushed the tabby cat away, and looked at me, a sick look on his face. His amber eyes glimmered in the sunlight, and so did his claws. I unsheathed my claws, before noticing that right behind Fallen was two of the Guards, Quinn, and Natasha. They seemed to be amused by the fighting. Well, I wasn't gonna let them down. I was gonna claw Fallen's fur off. "So the runt's come back for more, eh?" Fallen snorted, taking a pawstep forward, "Well, today's the day you learn not to mess with Fallen." "Bring it." I taunted. Fallen darted forward, lunging at me. Unlike the day before, I was refreshed and full of energy. I easily jumped out of the way, but Fallen was coming back before I could pull off a Counter-Attack. This time, he managed to land a blow on my muzzle. Blood poured out of it, dripping onto the cold ground. I backed away, looking over at the tabby worriedly. He wasn't moving, and that was scaring me. Was he dead? During the brief moment I was looking at the cat's corpse, Fallen tackled me to the ground. I hissed, struggling to get up, but Fallen was too strong and big for me. I closed my eyes, feeling his head get closer to my neck. I knew Fallen was going to kill me, but I was ready for it. Suddenly, all of Fallen's weight disappeared. Wondering if I was dead, I opened my eyes. No, I was not dead... but where did Fallen go? I looked over, and gasped. The scarred tabby tom was attacking Fallen! With grace, he managed to leave a few good marks on the side of Fallen's face. Defeated, Fallen ran off, not even bothering to part the crowd. I got to my paws, the wound in my shoulder now re-opened. I limped over to the tabby tom, suddenly noticing that the crowd had dispersed. "Thanks." he meowed to me. I held back a grimace- the cat's face was grosteque, full of scars and missing bits of fur, "I'd be dead if it weren't for you." I tipped my head in respect. "Same here... just curious, but How did you do that? You, like... attacked Fallen..." The cat laughed. "Trust me, I've had experience. Say, may I know your name?" "Owl. Not my birth name, of course, but that's what you can call me. Can I know your name?" I replied, resisting the urge to look away. "My name is Leafheart." the cat replied, looking at the ground, "It's a strange name, I know." I nodded. "Nice to know you, Leafheart. Say, are you new around here? I haven't seen you before..." Before Leafheart had the chance to reply, two guards approached him. I didn't know who they were, at first, but then I realized that these were two of the Leader's elite guards. Leafheart gave me a desperate look, before being wordlessly dragged away by them. I looked away, letting out a sigh. For a brief moment, I had thought that maybe Leafheart would be my first friend. Chapter Two - Blossom I opened my eyes, the familiar scent of the rotting objects filling my nose. I let out a sigh, and crawled out of the Rock-Den. It had been nearly half-a-day since I had met Leafheart, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was the Moonly Fight. Phoenix, being the cruel leader he is, had constructed another giant pit by his den. Two cats would be thrown in this pit, and would have to fight until the death. Prisoners were forced to watch, as well as the guards (But they enjoyed it much more). If you didn't fight, then Phoenix would throw a couple of guards in to rip you to shreads. I let out a sigh, and realized only the strongest cats were chosen. After all, I had been a Prisoner here for nearly eight moons, and hadn't been chosen once. I watched, as a guard threw a few mice into the clearing. Luckily, I was close to the spot they landed in, and snatched one. Before any cat could get to me, I devoured it, throwing the remains towards Lilith, who was glaring at me. "That was good stuff." I taunted, flicking my tail as I went over to the stream to clean myself up. That had to be the easiest prey I had ever eaten. As I groomed myself, I suddenly noticed the reflection of a tortoiseshell she-cat behind me. Turning around, I spotted a tiny tortoiseshell she-kit, her eyes as wide as the moon. "I... I didn't get anywe prey... does you have anee?" the she-kit squeaked. My heart panged for the tiny, starving kit, and I knew I had to do something. "Don't worry, kit. I'll get you some prey to eat," I meowed, eyeing Fallen, who was taunting the other cats with a plump mouse, "Stay here." I bounded over to Fallen, who then turned to me. He waved the prey in front of my face, a big smirk on his ugly face. I snarled, and unsheathed my claws. Wordlessly, I launched myself at Fallen. Easily grabbing onto the prey, it tore in half. I bounded over to the kit, dropped it by her feet, and turned around, knowing they'd be after me. "Stealin' Fallen's prey, eh?" Thunder, another one of Fallen's cats, approached me, "Don't ya remember that lesson from yesterday?" I snarled, and briefly turned around, relieved that the kit was eating the prey, not looking at the fight that was about to happen. I stood my ground, and glared at the cats in front of me. Fallen took a pawstep forward. It was then, for a few heartbeats, that his face was in the sunlight. I noticed the countless scars that decorated his face, realizing that this cat was even more powerful then I had thought. But I knew what was coming; even if he was extremely powerful, Fallen always used the same tactics. Easily, I rolled out of the way. I was faster than the day before, plus the thought of a kit's life on my shoulders made me fight harder. I pounced on Fallen, biting into his neck. Fallen screeched, and threw me off with ease. Landing in the stream, a splash of water went everywhere. The kit, who was now grooming herself, screeched as the water hit her. She darted away, crawling into my den. Now that she was safe, I focused on fighting Fallen. "You fight like a Kittypet!" I snorted, shaking the water from my fur. Fallen was now enraged. Just what I wanted. Fallen charged towards me, but his giant body was not fit for speed. Calmly, I stepped out of the way. Fallen screeched to a stop, and turned to face me. He approached me, no aggression on his face. The second I let my guard down, Fallen attacked. Knowing my shoulder was my weak spot, he clawed it, re-opening the wound. Again. "Come on, Fallen! How many times do you have to do that? You know that only makes me angry!" I meowed, counter-attacking with a blow to his face. Fallen staggered back, and shook his head. He glared at me, then sheathed his claws. He looked at Thunder, then at Claw, and the three were padding away, towards Lilith and a few other she-cats. At last... I thought to myself. I padded towards my den, slowly poking my head in. "Kit?" I meowed, quietly. I listened, but there was no reply. But I knew she was in there, her fear-scent was very strong. Taking a small pawstep in, there was a frightened squeak from the corner. "I... is the wet monster... g... gone?" I purred. Spotting the kit hiding in the corner, behind the corpse of a black she-cat, I picked her up. Although she had attempted to groom herself earlier, bits of prey and other things were tangled in her fur. Knowing that the kit's mother was probably dead, I took the kit outside, and set her down beside the stream. I placed a paw in it, and groomed her with my paw and my tongue. Although she strongly disliked the water, the kit did not argue. "Th... thank you for savin' me from that icky wet monster..." the kit meowed to me, when I was finally done cleaning her messy fur, "And thank you fer getting me some prey... I was thinkin that I'd never get any prey again!" I wondered if this kit knew about their mother. I couldn't resist the urge to ask. "Kit, where's your Momma?" The kit glanced at the ground nervously. "Momma's at the Fluffy nest. She's happy there, she told me she would be." Poor kit... I can't believe it.... I knew that the kit's mother was dead. The Fluffy nest bit was only a scheme to stop the kit from worrying. I looked at the kit, and tipped my head. "What's your name?" I asked. The kit beamed with pride, and answered me without delay. "Blwossom." I licked Blossom with pride. I was a mother, now. But then I froze, hearing a yowl from above the pit. Watching the guards as they prodded the prisoners into a line, I knew what was happening. So I picked up Blossom, and got into the line. I only wished I could protect her from the horrors known as the Arena. Chapter Three - Boulder I took a deep breath, and marched forward. Ignoring the cold, hard gazes of the guards, I held my head high, and left the prison pit. As usual, guards lined our path. Any sudden movement was taken as an escape attempt. Any sneeze, any whisper, any unpredicted movement would result in death. Making sure I did nothing but walk, I sat beside some other prisoners, and set Blossom down at my paws. Gazing down into the deep prison pit, I sighed, and wondered who would be put to death today. "What is we doing here?" Blossom asked curiously. I closed my eyes, pitying the poor little kit. Quietly, I bent down, and whispered in her ear. "We're going to watch cats perform for us, Blossom." I whispered, licking her forehead as I slowly got up. Opening my eyes, I sighed quietly in relief as Blossom turned her attention from the Arena, to me. Just as I was about to speak, came the roar of many cats in harmony. I watched, as a gate retracted from the ground, and a large ginger tom stepped out from the tunnel behind the gate. His blue eyes twinkled in anticipation, as he looked for two worthy fighters. I held my breath as Ginger's gaze swept by me briefly, then relaxed as it settled on the cat beside me- Coal. Coal had been my friend for many moons, although he acted as if he were not. In fact, he rarely spoke to me- the last time he did was when he needed aid in washing a wound on his backside. I purred, knowing that Coal would be able to hold out against any opponent they threw at him. He looked at me, no emotion in his golden eyes, before closing them. "You there! The black cat! You shall fight against a cat that has held my attention for many moons!" Phoenix, the ginger tom yowled. My eyes widened. Surely, the cat he was referring to couldn't be- "Fallen will fight against this black cat! Give your attention to them as they fight to the death!" Before anyone could say anything, Coal was pushed into the Arena by a large, brown tabby tom. Eyes widened, claws unsheathed, Coal stood only a few fox-lengths away from Fallen's big, bulky white figure. I gasped- the only one who could easily kill any tom was Fallen. I closed my eyes, and quietly listened to the yowling, the sickening rips and tears... and eventually, Phoenix's cry that signalled the winner. It was over. And Fallen had obviously won. Opening my eyes, I watched in silence as Coal's lifeless body was dragged into the tunnel. I watched Phoenix follow after them, then I watched the gate shut. It was all I could do- watch. Blossom poked at my paws, but I was too stunned to react to anything. Now Fallen was a guard- if I tried to fight him, I'd be killed in a heartbeat. Without a word, I picked Blossom up and got into the line without a word. Silence fell over the prisoners as they marched back into the prison pit, and followed them as they went to their dens. I immediately went to mine, setting Blossom down on a tiny rock covered in moss. Sorrow taking hold of my heart, I sat down beside her, and slept. As I awoke, I realized that I wasn't alone. No- I could smell nearly seven different scents, aside from Blossom's. I opened one eye, and froze- immediately I recognized the scarred paws of Fallen. "Get up." his hot breath on the back of my neck caused me to jump- "Or you'll be dead before you can say 'help.'" Slowly, I got to my paws, and turned around, claws still sheathed. There was a reason that Fallen was here- if he wanted to kill me, he would have done it while I was still asleep. Fearlessly, I looked into his amber eyes, but I saw no bloodlust or evil. But I did see a flicker of hope before they returned to normal. "Why are you here?" I whispered, hoping Blossom wasn't awake. Fallen glanced at the ground, and took a deep breath before answering. "When I was in the arena, I saw a tunnel. But a rock was covering the majority of it. I could push the rock, but I need someone small to dig beneath it. That's why you're going to help Lilith, Thunder, Claw and I escape. If you don't- then you die." Fallen explained, a sudden anger appearing in his eyes. I growled quietly. "And how do you presume we're getting out of the Prison Pit, genius?" Fallen looked around nervously, then purred. "I mated with Quinn so she'd help us escape. Don't tell Lilith, though..." I rolled my eyes. Before I could pick up Blossom or do anything else, though, Fallen herded me out of the den, into the empty prison pit. Well, empty besides the escapees waiting outside the gate. I followed Fallen outside, and breathed in the fresh air. It smelt not like the typical ShadeClan air, but clean, and fresh. I savoured the brief feeling before we arrived at the Arena pit. Fallen pointed a claw at the large boulder a few fox-lengths away, and we slid down the Arena walls, and got to work immediately. Quietly, I slid my paws beneath the rock and began to dig. If Fallen was correct, and there was a tunnel behind the rock, we'd be free. Well, they'd be free, anyway. I thought to myself, before feeling the rock move. Fallen was pushing it! I gasped, as a tunnel opened up before us. The tunnel that would lead to our freedom! Author's Note Aquamarine1212 has adopted this story and is now writing the rest. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Happy Halloween!']]I'm a crazy bunny! 21:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 4-Escape "Follow me" Fallen said. "Wait!" I whispered. I ran back to the Prison Pit, and grabbed Blossom. "Wa?" she said, blinking her eyes open. "Shh!" I said, muffled by her fur. I ran to the enterance. Fallen was waiting. "It's nearly dawn! Hurry!" he urged. I ran as fast as I could go. I heard cats yawning and their feet shuffling their nests. Before I got in the tunnel, I heard one cat scream, "The prisoner has escaped!" Then a stampede of cats ran after me, through the tunnel. Blossom was meowing, "Hewp! Don't go so fawst! I'm gonna faww!" "Here." Fallen said as he grabbed the kitten and raced forward. He could tell she was slowing me down. I could feel the pounding of all those cats behind me in the ground, and knew if I didn't hurry up, I'd be killed before I could say help. One nipped my tail that was flying behind me. So I ran faster. Then another one scratched my leg. I ran even faster. But when one bit off the end of my tail, I yowled in fear and raced forward, faster than a monster (car). Slowly, the pounding faded, and silence settled. I slowed down, and walked beside Fallen. He dropped the kit. "Awee!" she screeched. I opened my mouth to scold Fallen but he was racing back towards Shadeclan. "Fallen?" I yowled. He didn't stop. Not until he reached a small tree, and yowled, "Quinn!" A small cat jumped gracefully down the tree. When she landed, they both began to run toward the setting sun. Step for step, the stayed at the same pace. I watched as they got smaller and smaller, till they were just 2 dots on the horizion. I looked at the star's in the sky. Fallen had taken his mate, and abandoned me. I was on my own. I began to feel sleepy... I heard the soft meowing of a cat. Someone was near! I jumped up. "Owl" a voice said. "Where are you?" I demanded. I hoped that whoever this was didn't notice that my voice was shaking. A bright starry cat walked forward. I hissed. "You needent fear me. I am dead. I am a part of Starclan." the cat said. "But...you're dead, and Starclan arn't real!" I stumbled my words together. "Don't belive what Shadeclan may say. They are not trustworthy." the cat said. "Tell me about it." I mumbled. "Now, you must become part of a clan. A real clan. They don't fight unless they are in darnger." the cat said. My ears perked up. This sounded like something I may want to be a part of. "But there will be sadness and grief. You must be strong." the cat said. "And you need to help them in one other way. You must retrive Leafheart." She began to fade. "No! I need to know how!" I yowled. But she was gone. I looked at the clouds beginning to cover the moon. I was supposed to join a clan, and save Leafheart. No way... I thought. I'm never going back to Shadeclan agian... I woke up with a start. Blossom was poking me. "Owoe?" she said. "Owoe, wate up" I got up. Maybe it had just been a silly dream. Starclan wern't real. But I my throat was sore, and I had been yelling in my dream... I decided it was important I get to this clan. But I was never going back to Shadeclan. Ever. I walked around. Which way? "Where are we gowing?" Blossom said. "To a wonderful clan that will take good care of you." I said. Her eyes got wide. "Weawy?" She said. "Really." I purred. "Wets go den!" the meowed. I walked behind her. I smelled other cat scents. We must be nearing it... Then a large gold she-cat, a black tom and a muscular white tom came out of the bushes. They hissed. I ran. I didn't even remember to bring Blossom. I just ran. "Wait!" the gold she-cat called. But I knew these cats. They had to be Felix, and the other Shadeclan warriors. But I stopped. No Shadeclan warrior was gold, nor just white. I turned. "We are Forestclan!" the gold she-cat meowed. I beamed with joy. This was the clan I had been looking for. Chapter 5-The Clan I ran towards them. "At first we thought you were Shadeclan." the gold she-cat explained when I got there. "Me? I'm a Shadeclan prisoner." I repiled. The gold-she cat purred. "Then you'll fit right in." she meowed. "We knew you wern't Shadeclan when we saw you had a kit with you." the gold she-cat said. "I'm Owl." I said. "And I'm Goldstar." she said. "And this is Blizzardfur and Wisplight." She moved her tail from the white tom the the black tom. "It is an honor to meet you." I bowed my head. "Come along." Goldstar said, and walked towards a clearing. "Listen carefully, and remember what I'm going to say." Goldstar said. All my attention turned to her. Then she talkied about warriors, apprentices, kits, queens, deputys, elders and leaders. She pointed out where each one slept, and how the clan worked. Then she told me all of the traditions. Soon I was a pro at these *other* types of clans. Then she took me out to the training area. She asked me to show her all the fighting moves I knew. I showed her each one, and she nodded and ocasionally said, "Um hm.." I wondered if I was going to become a warrior or apprentice. Finally we were done. We walked back to camp. I watched the ledge where Goldstar made anouncements nervously. When would I have my ceremony? Some cats spotted me and came over. "Hey, are you new here?" A brown she-cat asked. I nodded. "What's your name?" a gray tabby tom asked. "Owl." I replied. "Do you know if you're a warrior or apprentice yet?" A gray she-kit asked. "No not yet. And what are your names?" I asked. "I'm Rainpaw." the brown she-cat said. "This is Ashbranch." she pointed to the gray tabby tom. "And this is Wishkit." She said and pointed to the gray she-kit. "I'm gonna be Wish''paw'' in 1 week!" Wishkit bragged. "Well I'm gonna be Rain''something'' in 1 week too!" Rainpaw said back. "Well, hi Rainsomething! Nice name!" Wishkit teased. "You know what I meant!" Rainpaw growled. "Well too bad!" Wishkit grumbled, then pranced back to the nursery. "All cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" Goldstar yowled. I pranced over, knowing this was my ''ceremony. I sat up front. I could feel the cats eyes staring at me. I shrunk down. "Clan, we have a new addition to this clan. Owl has come from Shadeclan's prison, and we welcome him with pleasure." Goldstar said. I sat up straight and pufffed out my chest. "He will now be called..." Goldstar said. This was it! "...Owlwing." She announced. "Owlwing! Owlwing!" Everyone cheered. I puffed out my chest agian. I was a warrior! All week I practiced my moves and hunted. I learned a few new ones from Wisplight. I went to the elder's den and listened to all of Rockclaw's tales. He told about the war when Wildsoul got killed by The Leader and Leafheart disapered. I shivered at the thought of battling The Leader. "Was Leafheart important?" I asked. Rockclaw's eyes faded. "Yes, he was the medicene cat. We have none. He never taught any of his skills to anyone but Wildsoul, and she's dead. We have no one to heal us." He said. I shivered agian. ''No one to heal us... Now I knew why getting Leafheart was so important. A plan began to get together in my mind. It just might work... Goldstar called everyone for a clan meeting. "Today, Wishkit, Skullkit, and Rumblekit (Relic) are going to be apprentices. My heart skipped a beat. One of them could be mine... "Rumblekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you recive your warrior name, you will be known as Rumblepaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Goldstar did the same for Skullkit and Wishkit. "Viperclaw, Ashbranch, and Owlwing, come forward." Goldstar said. I walked forward. My head was bent low in respect, but my eyes gleamed with pride. "Viperclaw, you will mentor Rumblepaw. Ashbranch, you will mentor Skullpaw. And Owlwing, you will mentor Wishpaw." Goldstar said. I touched noses with Wishpaw. Her eyes told me that she couldn't wait to get started. My plan was nearly complete in my head. I just needed to find out where Leafheart was. And it was simple to do that. Just needed a little practice. I can save them... : Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:The ShadeClan Trilogy Category:Fan Fictions